The Christmas Wish
by Nutty She-elf
Summary: Fredi wishes for a friend. It's her Christmas wish. So Santa sends Bernard down to fufill it. Who know what'll happen?


I wrote this a really long time ago, but decided to put it up. Nothing much else to say but hope you like it and review please. Bye!

* * *

The Christmas Wish

A young teen sat alone in her room in the middle of the night. She didn't understand why she still did this every year at the very last day of October. She's done it ever year since she moved to Rochester when she was ten. Its been six years.

She pulled her ring off her finger with her mouth and sucked on it thoughtfully as she wrote. She was a simple girl. Brown hair pulled back for the night, she refused to cut at all since she was four. Blue gray eyes and typical figure complete. Breast not even big enough to be average.

Fredericka, or Fredi as she preferred, thought herself unlovable. She had problems making and keeping friends. She had none now. She was just a follower, tagging along with a group of girls who didn't care enough to tell her to go away.

She sighed and read over her letter, moving her ring back to her finger. The letter said this:

Dear Mr. Clause,

I hate to admit it, but I'm starting to lose faith in you. I don't blame you, I guess I just have been bad. I'm, still desperate as you should know. I've tried my best to be good. And I hope I've been good enough to get my Christmas wish this year.

Its the same thing as the past years, but I will repeat it. Please, I know my Christmas wish is harder to find then the toys my little sister asked for in the letter she wrote with my other siblings. But please...

With all my heart I want a friend. I want someone to like me for who I am, like back home in Osaka. I miss having true friends so much. I even feel distant with my family lately. I can't remember what its like to be held, so please. I miss feeling loved...

I feel desperate. But if my Christmas wish can not be fulfilled its okay. Its not your fault. Thanks for everything in the past.

Love,

Fredi Wilson.

She folded it carefully and slipped it into a labeled enveloped. People didn't get why she still believed. Its because the hope her Christmas wish would be granted that keeps her alive. She walked to the window, holding her precious letter close.

She opened the window slowly. She climbed out carefully, stepping on the thingy over the door. She used the edge of the living room window to get to the ground. She ran up to the mailbox, slipping her letter in. Afterward climbing back up to her room.

After closing the window she curled up in bed. She hoped that she'd get her Christmas wish this year. Praying she'd get it. She missed having friends so much. She missed elementary in Osaka. Tears filled her eyes at the thoughts of her old friends.

At the North Pole the next evening

Santa and his two top elves were in his office talking.

"Boys, do you know about that girl, Fredericka Wilson, who asks for a friend every year?"

"Of course sir!" Curtis said immediately.

"Well, I think we should grant her Christmas wish this year. Even though she's sixteen she still believes. She's been good and has a hard live with her family. Half a dozen little sibling. I think an elf should go down and become her friend." Santa said thoughtfully.

"I'll do it sir!" Curtis smiled widely.

"Actually, I was planning for Bernard to do it." Santa smiled.

"What?! Santa, I can't do it! I have work to do!" Bernard said quickly.

"I'll do it!" Curtis pushed Bernard to the side.

"I'm sorry Curtis, but I want Bernard to do it. Bernard, please?"

"But Santa, I-" Bernard started desperately.

"Don't you want to help her? She really needs someone like you to be her friend." Santa said.

"Why can't Curtis do it?" Bernard asked.

"Yeah, why can't I?" Curtis shot.

"Because, she's sixteen. And there's the six younger sibling, she doesn't need another child in her life." Santa crossed his arms.

"I'm not a child!" Curtis shouted angrily.

"I know, but you act like one a lot of the time. Oh, and she'll probably think your just some annoying kid who thinks he's an elf."

"Fine!" Curtis walked away, looking furious.

"So will you do it Bernard?" Santa asked.

"But... What about my work? I need to be here. Its my job" Bernard said carefully, hoping Santa would buy it.

"Curtis will take care of it wile your gone." Santa smiled.

"Your giving my job away?!"

"No, no. Curtis will just cover for you when your with Fredi." Santa laughed.

"Fine, as long as you don't let Curtis create anything that will try to destroy Christmas." The elf sighed.

"I don't think he'll try that again."

"Santa."

"Fine, I'll keep an eye on him. I'll have Carol do the same, now go. She live at number 5 Forest Park Dr., Rochester, New Hampshire."

"Okay." Bernard sighed and disappeared in a poof of silver glitter.

Fredi was currently babysitting her siblings. She had got the three oldest in bed and the twin babies were snoozing in their cribs. Now she was setting the last to sleep. After reading him a story he fell fast asleep and she wondered off down to the living room.

She baby sat them a lot. For siblings she has twin babies, Mikey and Elsey, who are one. Also Jimmy whose three. Emily is seven. Bobby's nine, and Eric's ten. They're nice enough. But they are a handfull.

She walked into her bedroom just as the doorbell went off, causing someone to cry, then their twin started. She ran to the twins room, downstairs by her parents, and scooped them up. They stopped crying and stared at their big sister who hadn't pulled her hair back yet.

Sighing she tried to get them back to bed, but they wouldn't sleep, and the door bell went off again. Holding the twins she went to answer the door. She set them down in the playpen and then went and opened the door a crack to reveal Bernard, though she didn't know him yet.

"What can I do for you? And, not trying to sound rude, but who are you?" The girl asked, brushing her hair back that had fallen over her shoulders when she bent down to put the babies in the playpen.

"I'm Bernard. I was hoping to talk to you Fredi." He smiled.

"How do you know my name?" Fredi was temped to slam the door in his face.

"Because, I'm an elf. The head elf really."

"Y-your kidding. Don't say such foolish things. I'm sixteen, I don't believe in such things. If charity is what you want my father left some money just in case." She reached up on the TV to grab the money her father left there for charity people.

"I don't want charity. I really am an elf, Santa sent me to grant your Christmas wish. I know you believe Fredi."

"I-I... You don't know my Christmas wish..."

Bernard disappeared in a poof of silver glitter. Fredi slammed the door and locked it, trying to convince herself it was a figment of her imagination. She put the money back. She thought she better put the twins back to bed.

"Elsey, Mikey, time for-" She turned around and shrieked, falling backwards against the door.

Bernard had been standing behind her, wondering when she'd notice he was there. He helped her steady herself. Two kids appeared. It was Bobby and Eric, they would look like they could be twins if it wasn't for Eric's glasses, but they were a year apart.

"Fredi what happened?" Bobby yawned.

"Who are you? Are you hurtin' Fredi?!" Eric demanded at the elf.

"Its okay guys. Please go back to bed." Fredi smiled.

"Okay Fredi. C'mon Bobby." Eric left, pulling his brother with him.

"But Eric! Why do the twins get to be up?!" Bobby moaned as he was forced down the hall by his older brother.

"What's going on?" Emily appeared, dragging a doll by its hair Bernard recognized as one from the North Pole.

"Emily go back to bed. Fredi wants us to sleep." Eric said, trying to be responsible.

"Why? Who is he?" Emily looked up at the elf.

"Guys please-" Fredi started.

"Fwedi, who that?" Jimmy appeared.

"Wonderful... Eric could you please get Jimmy back into bed? Bobby, Emily, please go back to bed."

"Yes Fredi. C'mon Jimmy." Eric grabbed his brothers hand and guided him to bed.

"Okay Fredi." Bobby sighed and left.

"Nanu nanu Fredi." Emily left yawning

"Right, I deal with you in a minute." Fredi said before going to the play pen and picking up the drowsy twins, "C'mon Elsey, Mikey, its time for bed."

After getting the twins to sleep she checked on the other, every one sleeping. Finally. When ever one wakes, next thing she knows they're all awake. Sighing she made her way back to the living room to find Bernard sitting on the couch looking around the room.

"Um... Gomen nasai for that..." She fidgeted nervously.

"Its fine. You handled that well." He smiled awkwardly.

"This is to weird. Even if you are an elf, why do you care about my friendship status?" She shook her head, falling into a nearby chair.

"Because your one of the oldest people who still believe. And your letters are always so nice. Santa wants to help you, you deserve to have friends. That's why him and me are trying to help you become socialer."

"You have bad grammar. It would be 'him and I am'. Also, 'socialer' isn't a word. You would think the so called head elf would have good grammar..."

"Is my grammar really that important?"

"I like grammar."

"Good for you. Why can't you believe? I know you believe in Santa. Why won't you believe me?" Bernard asked.

"Because... I'm not meant to have friends! At least, that's what every one says." She pulled her knees to her chest.

"C'mon Fredi, just try to believe."

"I-I do believe, its just... My hearts screaming your telling the truth, but my mind doesn't agree. Probably the bit that wants me to lose faith." She sighed.

"Trust in your heart."

"Okay... You want some cocoa?" She disappeared off into the kitchen.

"Huh?" He followed her.

After watching her for a minute Bernard realized two things. For one, she wasn't making instant. Also, she was making home made drop cookies too. He asked if he could help and she shrugged and told him to gradually add the things in the smaller bowl. He did so.

About half an hour later they sat in the living room with freshly baked cookies and cocoa made from scratch. Both the cookies and the cocoa were wonderful, Bernard told her this. She shrugged and said he helped too.

"That was kind of random..." Fredi said thoughtfully, "Oh well." She smiled.

That's when someone started crying. Fredi sighed and left, after a minute or so Bernard followed her absent mindedly, not wanting to sit waiting again. He looked into one of the rooms. He found the sight he saw amazing.

Fredi sat in a rocking chair with the twins on her lap. The other four children sat cross-legged on the floor staring up at her. The twins were looking up at their big sister with big eye. All the children were silent as the girl sang a soft sounding Japanese song.

She stood up slowly at the sight of Bernard. She set the twins in their cribs just as the song came to an end. Afterwards she picked up little Jimmy and Emily and brought them to their rooms as the oldest two went back to bed.

Afterward she checked on the oldest ones who were asleep once more. She went back to Bernard who was still standing by the twins rooms. She smiled awkwardly.

"Hello Elf Shishou." The girl said nervously.

"Elf Shishou?"

"Shishou means master, and I hope you know what elf means." She giggled and hurried down the stairs.

"What was that song?" Bernard asked, following her.

"Time Pavement. Its a theme for my favorite anime character. I've been watching it since elementary." She disappeared into her room and sat in the hair in front of her desk, opening her laptop and turning it on.

"You watch Japanese anime?" He asked.

"Of course. Note I was born in Japan, then we moved to Osaka a year later. Moved to this dump when I was ten." She loaded up the internet.

Soon a long story on word appeared. She scrolled down about twenty pages and started typing. Bernard watched her for a minute before he started to feel extremely bored and decided to try and get her to talk more.

"So, what are you writing?" He asked.

"Fic for Ever heard of it?" She asked, not taking her eyes of her story.

"Yes I have. You have an account?"

"Yeah. I have a you-tube account too."

"Can I read some of your stories, or see one of your videos?"

"Kay. Video or fic?" She asked.

"Video."

"Okay." The story was saved and shut down, a you-tube page replaced it. "This is me singing my fav Japanese song with clips from Azumanga Daioh." She moved to the bed so they could both sit and see and pushed play.

Bernard watched the video. Clips of a cute little girl with pigtails and a few older girls. He thought the song was wonderfully matched with the clips. The song sounded great too.

"I'm tired…" She leaned on him slightly. And within seconds she was asleep.


End file.
